


Security Settings

by RanchDeChloe



Series: jock on jock crime [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything is fine in the end, First Aid, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, See notes for warnings, Trapped In A Closet, mild wound description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanchDeChloe/pseuds/RanchDeChloe
Summary: Things go south fast and Gavin's well being depends on his partner's quick thinking.





	Security Settings

**Author's Note:**

> That good old fashion trope of 'trapped in a closet while in danger'.
> 
> This fic contains no sex, mild and very brief mentions of violence, minor character wounds and canon typical wounds on Gavin Reed. While the descriptions arn't gratuitous or to gory, they are pretty clear. All injuries are taken care of by the end of the fic and no lasting damage occurs.
> 
> Please enjoy

It’s one of the wildest single minutes of Gavin’s life.

Life went from checking on a routine neighborhood complaint because he and RK900 happened to nearby to being ambushed by a pissed-off and trigger-happy gang.

It seemed to happen in slow motion, getting shot in the arm, falling backhand, never even hitting the ground before RK900 scooped him up, being thrown over R’s shoulder. RK900 took off through the abandoned apartment, breaking a window and kicking open a fire exit door before back tracking, hiding them both in cramped and dirty closet as their attackers hurried through the fire door, fooled by the fake trail.

The pain is so great its an ocean, vast and not totally conceivable. 

For all Gavin’s been willfully hurt, accident prone, stabbed, slashed, and shivved in the line of duty, he’s never been shot. It was inevitable, really, with all Gavin cared about personal safety rules.   
The pain is so great he can’t even tell where the wound is exactly till RK900 is forcing his jacket off, quietly shushing him when all Gavin wants to do is scream. R forces his injured arm straight up, covering Gavin’s mouth with the other hand as he whimpers. 

“Shh, Gavin, please” RK whispers, “do not scream, I need you to process your pain so I can take care of you, we are outnumbered if they return”.

RK900 does not flinch as arterial spray splashes him in the face as R adjusts his grip. With both hands RK squeezes his biceps and applies pressure directly to the wound, Gavin’s forearm hangs awkwardly. R’s LED is the only light in the closet, a faint yellow and red pulse.

Gavin fights to find his breath, shaken. It’s so hard to make himself whisper, “What the fuck are we going to do?”

R presses his lips to Gavin’s ear, keeping it quiet, “I’ve called for back up, the force is aware of our location and dire situation, I don’t have the means to remove you from this building safely, it’s best if I focus on your health”.

R tightens his grip, Gavin winces and hisses through his teeth, “Ease up, that hurts”.

“The pressure will keep you from dying, dumbass”. 

“It’s nothing it-“ Gavin tries to protest but R digs in his fingertip, prodding the wound and tears finally catch up to him. “Holy shit I’m gonna die in a janitorial closet with a sentient ken doll I fucking hate this”. 

R just shushes him. 

Gavin shivers as he tries to gather himself, taking stock. He’s lost his service weapon at some point. A fair blood has soaked through his shirt from the armpit down, but it doesn’t seem to be flowing super fast. His arm feels like it covered in pins and needles. RK’s hold is incredibly awkward. “can we move?”

“Shh, no” R hisses, “I need you to hold still”.

Gavin still can’t quite seem to catch his breath, gasping, leaning against R’s arms.

R’s LED settles on red and quickly drops the wound, Gavin yelps as he’s drawn close to R’s chest before R covers his mouth again. Gavin can just make out the footsteps in the room and he stiffens up, trying to be quiet. 

Hot slick blood pumps a lot quicker, oozing through his clothes, leaving him feeling woozy. 

R trains his weapon on the door, focusing and preconstructing with every noise from the room outside. 

It crosses his mind that he should try to keep his own arm up, Gavin hisses and blindly flails to find something to hold on to. He lazily clings to a grimy hook on the closet wall. He can feel his pulse in his own fingers, too slow and tingly. 

Steps and murmurs fade away and R holsters his gun, returning careful pressure to the wound, scanning Gavin’s injury. The blood loss is alarming, controllable but high risk. His body temperature is already dropping slightly. The bullet tore a fair amount of muscle but did not go deep enough hit bone. No part of the bullet is left in his body. There was a high chance that that Gavin could be repaired with only a scar left behind and a fair amount of physical therapy required. 

R whispers, checking the GPS of the team sent to help them as well as the ambulance, “The ambulance will be here in about 12 minutes but the team sent to clear the building will be a few minutes behind. Our ability to get you help will depend on them. I need you try to keep your breathing deep and even”.

Gavin nods and swallows, starting to tremble.

R knows that without a quick rescue, the chance that Gavin will have much more dire consequence rises sharply. If Gavin loses too much blood he will have to move from applying hard pressure to wound to creating a tourniquet with his hands, risking crushing and damaging more tissue, risking nerve damage or even the loss of Gavin’s arm.

R blurts as he processes too much information at once, murmuring, “They make wonderful   
prosthetic limbs since the cyberlife patents have been opened to the medical community”.

Gavin’s eyes go wide in terror, his voice nervous and high “It’s that bad?” 

R shushes him, “I told you to breathe”.

Connor messages RK900 that they will be there soon, giving him open access to track his exact position and R relaxes a little when given a clearer picture of when rescue will arrive. 

Gavin, to his credit tries to listen and R can tell he’s in hell. R is helpless as he watches a clear scan of Gavin’s rapid heart beat. R opens and sorts the data packet on gunshot wound first aid, searching for more information to help. 

One suggested method has him grasping for straws. RK finds it in himself to hum.

Gavin tries to listen, confused. Must be the blood loss because there is no way that R is trying to hum for the first time in his rotten life while he’s bleeding to death. It’s eerie and soft, a little creepy. It’s also weirdly familiar. He can’t help himself, “R, you trying to hum?”

“I’m trying to comfort you with soothing music” R snips, defensive.

“Where the fuck did you that song? From a ghost child?”

“It’s our song”.

Gavin is now sure its the blood loss because R is making no sense, “Our what?” he mutters.

“The theme from the movie we watched that first night at your apartment”.

Gavin swallows and tries to focus, what the fuck did that they watch that sounds like nightmare fuel. God, he’s gonna faint.

It dawns on him and he can’t help but start to hysterically breathlessly giggle, “You are trying to cheer me the fuck up with the theme from ‘Alien’? Jesus fucking Christ”.

R frowns, “I didn’t know what else to do”. 

Gavin tries to swallow the tiny sad giggles, tears spilling down his cheeks, sniffling, the horror and comedy of their situation. 

“I’m gonna die in a closet while an A.I. tries to comfort me with xenomorphs, this sucks!” 

“Please be quiet, they are only a block away, you can do this”.

Gavin chokes on his tears , trying to hold it together.

Gunshots ring out below them. R squeezes under the wound much tighter and Gavin yelps. Blood trickles over RK900’s fingers as he tries to cut off the flow. The pain of being held like this is worse than getting shot.

R hates that with the fresh flow of blood over his hands, his vision littered with new and alarming bio information on his partner. He doesn’t need this right now.

“ 3 minutes, they won't fail, I’m so sorry Reed”.

There is a terrible din of noise as the police handle the mess down stairs, yelling of orders, more shots, pounding and stomping of footsteps. 

As slow motion as getting into the closet felt, the door being opened by officers and both of them being ushered out with Gavin being hurried downstairs to the ambulance happens in a blur. By the time Gavin thought to ask where R was, they are already on their way to the hospital at high speeds. Gavin feels like he blinks his eyes and he’s already being brought into the ER. The next blink and he’s heavily drugged and waking up in a neat and tidy hospital bed, his arm sewn shut and tucked neatly in a sling. R is there by his bed but Gavin can’t quite force his mouth open. Everything feels too heavy. 

RK watches Gavin slip in and out of the waking world, comforted that its simply due to the high volume of pain killers and not from any lasting damage. 

Doctors did an excellent job repairing the damage and donor blood was quickly procured and with a little bit of rest Gavin could be released to return home and recover in his own bed.

Gavin blinks his eyes open, “Fuck”.

“Don’t try to sit up”.

“Not gonna, hurts too much”.

“I can alert a nurse if you like”.

He lazily lifts his good hand and waves it off, “Fuck no, been poked and prodded enough… fuck, how long has it been since I got here?”

“2 days”.

“Fuck” he repeats, "You Okay?"

"I am fine, Gavin, I wasn't hit".

"You get any rest the last 2 days?"

"I don't require sleep".

Gavin huffs a breathy laughs, "True enough I guess, How bad is it?”

“Not bad at all, you will be well after the flesh mends. They say you will be released as soon as they are able to check you for neurological damage from the blood loss… this is the longest you’ve been awake”. 

“They get the fuckers?”

“The department arrested each and every one and you’ll be happy to know a few are being treated on this floor for similar injuries”. 

Gavin snorts, “Go spit in their IV bags for me”.

“I’ll think about it, Reed”. R reaches over and gently touches his knee in a comforting gesture.

—

“FUCK!” Gavin growls as he tries to fix himself a bowl of cereal, “Why couldn’t they shoot me in the arm I don’t fucking use! This is BULLSHIT”. 

R has nearly moved into Gavin’s apartment while he recovers. He reaches over to wipe up the mess of spilled milk on the counter. Gavin slaps his hand away, “Fuck off, I didn’t ask for help”.

“I would have been happy to fix you breakfast” R chides.

“I’m sick of being babied, I’m not dying, i just …. fuck” he grouses. “This is gonna take forever to heal”.

“Not if you follow the doctor’s recommended physical therapy and take the required volume of rest needed for your body to mend, you’ll most likely have full range of motion in as little 4 months”.

Gavin makes an angry wordless noise of frustration.

“You are lucky the surgeon was experienced with the new adapted cybernetic vein and nerve replacements. If you were repaired the old way if could be years before you had full range of motion, I know for a fact that your new parts are efficient and sturdy, they are very close to my own”.

Gavin sighs, “Don’t point that out”.

“It’s just the facts, Gavin”.

“I know, I just don’t like thinking I have a chunk of robot corpse shoved in my arm”.

“You don’t, those parts were factory fresh and never pre-installed in anyone”.

Gavin glares at him, picking up his cereal bowl and he walks past him to the couch, “You know what I mean, asshole”.

Gavin stretches out, setting the bowl on his stomach so he can eat.

“Faux vein and a synthetic nerve threads are not stranger than the pins in your wrist or fake teeth rooted into the left side of your bottom jaw”.

“Still, its weird”.

“Maybe I can try to connect with the new nerve endings after you are healed?”  
“Don’t you dare, I am not going back to the ER just because you accidentally fry my arm”.

“I’ll research if anyone has attempted that kind of connection before”.

Gavin rolls his eyes, “I’m not your science experiment”.

“If it’s successful and either enjoyable or if it gives me the ability to control your arm muscles we can share the information as an important data point in the future of medical science”. 

Gavin looks over at him, pointing at him with his spoon, “Cool it Dr. Frankenstein, you want to go poking around with anyones wires, stick to your own.”.

R gives him the finger.

Gavin’s belly laughter is short lived as his bowl tips over and leaves him shouting as his pajamas are soaked with cold milk and soggy cereal.

—-

Sick of being at home, Gavin hurries back to work and demands to start his desk duty.

It takes him about a week to regret it.

Desk duty sucks.

By week two he’s started to willingly get his co-worker’s coffee and teas. No one seems to trust it, it Gavin after all, but they offer well meaning sympathy and awkwardly smile and accept the drinks. The only person who seems charmed by his new side hobby is Tina. She’s been asking for more and more complicated drinks and she teases him every time he delivers.

“He really has got you well-trained”.

Gavin rolls his eyes but is happy at least someone is there to give him shit. 

He sucks at paperwork, he’s not the most comforting when it comes to dealing with victims at the station, but he’s found a niche in helping with nearly every interrogation. His pent up anger at his injury has leveled up his inner attack dog and he’s been delivering. 

He misses R who is still working in the field, returning back to him with all the information gathered for their cases. R does his best to include him and let him help but Gavin can’t help but feel like he's being babied. He wishes he was out there working next to his partner. 

Worse he ends up working 9 to 5. Being sore and stuck at home without R while he’s out their risking his neck makes his whole body itch.

Fuck.

—-

Connor perches on R900’s desk, making himself at home. 

R looks up from his work, “Can I help you?”

“You are at the station quite late for being here attending your partner on his desk duty… speaking of, where is he?”

Connor leans back, bracing himself on his hands, rolling his fingers against the desk. 

R glares, switching to internal communication, /Don’t antagonize him/.

/We might be the only two androids on duty at this 3 am but there are enough humans to make this kind of behavior a risk/. Connor just smiles, placid and harmless.

/He’s had a long day, desk duty is not his forte and he didn’t want to go home alone so he waited here for me, forgive him his comforts. It’s not like we’re doing anything obscene/

R continues petting Gavin, hidden between his legs under the desk. Gavin is tense and he presses his cheek to R’s clothed thigh. Gavin was half a sleep, calm and workable till Connor decided to be an asshole and spook him, now his heart pounds like a prey animal. R knows that Connor is fully aware but continues tapping anyway. 

/While the risk of being caught is exciting for him, actually being caught would be humiliating to his already fragile ego. He just wanted to center himself before heading home. Being a paper pusher has been hard on him. If I think any human is catching on I will take care of it, now if you please…/

Connor smirks and hops down, patting R’s shoulder “Well whenever you see Detective Reed tell him he should go home and get some rest”.


End file.
